Another Halliwell
by LuckyFreak
Summary: The Charmed Ones find out that their aunt has died, leaving them the guardians of a sixteen year old girl. She isn't a witch, what is she? A Charmed/ Buffy Crossover.
1. Slayer Halliwell

Another Halliwell

Chapter 1

Slayer Halliwell

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but Sarah Bennet, I wish I did, but these characters and places are owned by people far superior than me.

Summary:  The Halliwells find out their aunt they never knew they had has died, leaving them in custody of her sixteen year old daughter.  How will they react to a non magical presense in the house?  She isn't a witch, what is she?    A Charmed/ Buffy Crossover.   (Willow will be making an appearance later.)

Author's Note:  I love reviews, please review.  When I first posted this, I came back four hours later, and had four reviews, I then sat down and wrote and posted the next chapter, I didn't care that it was two in the morning, so if you want this response, review a lot.  Thanks.

Fiction Here:

Piper had just gotten home from the club, and was sorting through the mail when a letter caught her eye.  'Who would be writing us from Social Services?  Paige doesn't work there any more.'  Her curiosity peaked, she opened the letter, sat down, and read:

'Dear Ms. Halliwell;

            Your aunt Matilda Bennet has recently died, leaving her daughter, Sarah Halliwell orphaned.  As you and your sister are her only remaining relatives, we ask that you take custody of her as soon as possible.  Please contact us as soon as you are able.  Thank you.

                                                            Sincerely,

                                                            George Foreman'

"Leo!"  Piper called out, and just as she turned around, she saw the swirl of bright whitish blue lights that signaled her husband's entrance to the house.  "Leo, look at this!"  she brandished the letter in his face, waving it around wildly. He snatched it out of her hand and quickly scanned it.  

"Do you know who she is?"  Piper asked her husband, wondering if his duties as a whitelighter extended to that branch of the family.

"No, they're relatives of your father's, not your mother's.  They aren't magical at all.  So Sarah should be a mortal."  Leo explained.

  She called out "Paige!"  and suddenly there was another burst of the whitish blue lights that accompanied whitelighter orbing.  When the half whitelighter had fully materialized Piper said, "Go get Phoebe, we have a situation which I'll explain when everyone gets here."  Paige didn't wait, and took off in another swirl of bright lights.  She reappered about ten minutes later, accompanied by Phoebe, the middle Charmed One.  

They both sat on the couch as Piper began to explain what had occurred to them.  "Apparantly, we have an aunt we never knew about, and she has just recently died, leaving her daughter Sarah orphaned, as we are her only living relatives, she has to come live with us."

There was a stunned silence for quite a while as they both absorbed the information.  "So, what do we need to do?"  Phoebe asked.

"The letter says we need to call them, and arrange for her to come here.  I'll take care of that if you need to get back to work Phoebes.  And, uh, Paige, can you demagic the house?  You know, clean up anything that's magical and put it in the attic?  We'll put a locking spell on the door that only one of us or Leo could open.  And could you also make up the air mattress in the  basement for her?  She will need somewhere to sleep,  and I don't think the couch is the ideal place, what with all the demons and such."  Both of the other sisters nodded their consent to Piper's plan.  "Alright, scoot!"  Piper said, and both of them started towards their separate tasks.  Piper turned to Leo and said, "You, are going to  come with me when I go and pick her up."  She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the letter.  A few minutes later, she was done with her conversation and hung up.  "Alright.  Mr. Foreman says we can come and pick her up around four."  She grabbed her purse, jacket, and keys as she headed for the door.  Leo followed suit.  

The drive to the Social Worker's office was long, as it was in Oakland.  The silence was slightly stifling, but not overwhelmingly so.  Once they were at the office, Piper pulled into a parking space, set the brake, and turned off the ignition.  She didn't however, get out of the car.  "Piper, honey, what's the matter?"  Leo asked concerned.

"I just don't know if I can deal with a cousin in the house, especially one who just lost her only parent.  That happened to me, but at least I had Grams, Prue, and Phoebe.  Sarah doesn't have anybody she knows, she's never met us.  I just don't know what I'll do, what I'll say."  She looked near tears as she revealed this to her husband.

"Piper, you are a good person, and a good witch, and you will be a great mother when our baby comes.  You can always find a way to make things work, that's what you are best at.  I believe that if we just take things one step at a time, all our answers will come in due time.  Now come on, we need to pick up your cousin."  He patted her on the knee as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  She sighed and opened the door.  They held hands as they approached the door.  A few hours, loads of paperwork, and few awkward introductions later, they were headed back to the Manor, with one more person in the Jeep.

"So, uh, Sarah, what kind of music do you like to listen to?"  Piper asked, trying hard to break the incredibly awkward silence. 

"I like alternative, rock, but none of that new heavy metal stuff with screaming, punk rock, and music from musicals."  The teenager replied, looking out the window wistfully.  

"Really, I own a club that often has lots of alternative bands that come and play, what one is your favorite?"  Piper pressed on, trying to find a way to get the teen to open up to her.

"Weezer."  Was Sarah's one word reply.  

Piper sighed mentally, this was obviously going to take a bit of work.  

"That's great, I actually have them lined up to do a concert at the club next month.  Would you be interested in coming and hearing them?"  Piper asked, hoping the thought of meeting her favorite band would bring Sarah out of her shell.

"It's a club, I can't get in legally."  Sarah replied, and returned to staring out the window.

"I own the club, I can get you in as long as you don't drink alcohol, and I don't take you in the front."  Piper replied, "So you interested?"

"Sure."  Sarah stated, still staring out the window.

After that, Piper gave up trying to coax any communication out of the teenager in the back.  When they were getting close to home, she tossed her cell phone to Leo and said, "Call them, and let them know we're almost home."  She asked as she passed a car, just getting ready to get off the highway.  Leo did as she asked, and put the cell phone back in her bag.  

Twenty minutes later, Piper's Jeep pulled up in front of the Manor.  All three of them hopped out.  Sarah was a sixteen year old with long brown hair, fairly short in stature, and strong cheek bones.  She looked like Piper and Phoebe's father.  But she didn't dress like her cousins.  Instead of the flashy, and revealing clothing that the Halliwell sisters liked  to wear, Sarah was dressed in a baggy pair of jeans, combat boots, a loose dark colored tee shirt, and a black hooded sweatshirt.  The only thing she carried was a large army surplus duffle bag stuffed full of her stuff, obviously quite heavy, that she carried with one hand, belaying a strength beyond what was visible.  Piper opened the door to the foyer and called inside.  "Paige, Phoebe?  We're home."  Just then, Paige and Phoebe appeared on the stairs, obviously having come from the attic.  Phoebe spoke first.  

"Hi there, I'm Phoebe."

"Sarah."  Was all that Sarah said.

Paige in turn introduced herself.  

"Where am I staying?"  Sarah asked Piper.

"Uh, until we come up with something better, we've set up an air mattress in the  basement.  So, um, there until we figure something else out."  She explained.  "See, we only have three bedrooms, and as it is, our baby will be sleeping in a closet." Piper began babbling.  "Uh, basement is through the kitchen, first door on the left."    
Sarah didn't reply, just headed down to the basement to unpack her stuff.

Once she was out of the room, Phoebe glared at Piper. "Why is she so stoic?"  she demanded of her elder sister.

"Why should I know?  She just lost her mother, and now she has to live with four complete strangers, in a completely different town, and start a completely new school.  Gee, why wouldn't I want to talk if I was in the same position?"  Piper retorted sarcastically.  

Paige jumped in, "Guys, we don't need this right now.  I'm sure Phoebe has to go back to work."  She looked to Phoebe who nodded and dashed out the door.  "And, I have to meet a friend of mine to talk about some stuff.  I won't be home until later."  She  too left.

Piper sighed, audibly this time, and looked to her husband who appeared to be staring at the ceiling.  "Oh, no, not now.  You can't go now."  She pleaded.

"Sorry, they say its an emergency, and you really don't want to know what has  to happen for them to call it an emergency."  He finished talking, went over to her, gave her a quick kiss, and then orbed out.  

Piper wasn't sure if she should go downstairs and try to talk to Sarah again, or if she should just leave well enough alone.  Throwing caution to the wind, she went downstairs.    
Once she got to the bottom, she knocked on the railing.  "Can I come in?" She asked politely.

"Sure."  Sarah responded, not looking up from what she was doing, it appered to be unpacking her clothes and laying them in neat piles next to her air mattress.  

"Do you need any help unpacking?"  Piper asked, searching desperately for something to do.  

"No thanks, I'm almost done."  Sarah finished unpacking clothes, from the bottom of her bag she pulled a portable CD player, a large CD wallet, and a thick book.  Her duffle didn't appear to be empty, but she folded the top over, and layed it down next to the piles of clothes.  Once she was done unpacking, she sat down on the   mattress, unlaced her boots, and pulled them off. 

While she was watching Sarah unpack, Piper had sat down on the stairs, not saying anything, just watching.  When Sarah looked up after neatly placing her boots next to a pair of Airwalks, she saw her cousin staring at her.  "Now what?"  She asked.

"I'm not sure."  Piper admitted.  "I've never had to deal with anything like this before.  I'm not sure I'll do it right."

"Your doing fine now."  Sarah replied.

"So, uh, are you hungry, I could whip something up for you if you were."  Piper asked.  

"I could eat."  Sarah responded, standing up and extending her hand to Piper to help her up as well.  "You forget, I'm a teenager, I can always eat or sleep."

"Ah, yes."  Piper said, "Its been a while since I was a teenager though, so I guess I'm bound to forget things.  Come on, I'll make you something to eat.  I'm suddenly famished as well."

They both headed up the stairs, and Piper looked in  the refridgerator while Sarah sat down at the table.  "Lets see, I could make pizza, or chicken, pasta, or hamburgers.  What sounds good to you?"

"Maybe some pasta.  Do you need any help?"  Sarah offered.

"You could make a salad, and set the table.  I can get the rest."  Piper replied, taking the noodles out of the pantry and headed to the stove to get a pot that **hadn't** been used at one time or another to make a potion, boy was that hard to do.  She put water in the pan, and started boiling the water.  It was taking longer to heat up than she wanted, so she looked to where Sarah was, and found that her back was turned, quickly she gestured with her hands and caused the molecules of water to speed up, and in the process heat up faster.  When the water came to a boil, she put the noodles in, and started making the sauce; from scratch.  Sarah had been looking in the cabinets for the pasta sauce so she could help Piper with it, and had been unsuccessful.

"Piper, where's your pasta sauce?" she asked, frustrated.

"I make my own.  I was a chef before I opened the club."  Piper replied as she chopped tomatoes and garlic.  

"Oh."  Sarah was shocked, but you couldn't tell that by looking at her, she seemed just as inflappable as before.   Sarah sat at the table while Piper was finishing dinner, as she was putting it in dishes, and platters, Phoebe and Paige came in through the back door.  And it appeared that Leo had come in the front, although that wasn't actually the case.  

"Food's done."  Piper announced as they all sat down to eat.  Sarah tore into the food with a passion, it appeared that she hadn't eaten much that day.  

Once dinner was done, Phoebe and Paige offered to do the dishes since Piper and Sarah had made dinner.  Leo gave Piper a look that said, 'We need to talk, alone.'  And he went out into the conservatory.

"So, Sarah, what are you planning to do tonight?"  Piper asked her cousin.

"I thought I'd listen to some music and read my book.  Why?"  Sarah asked in return.

"Just wondering."  When Sarah had gone downstairs, Piper joined Leo in the Conservatory.  "What did the Elders have to say?"

"She's not a witch."  Leo said.

"Okay, not a witch, is she mortal, or what?"  Piper was confused.

"No, she's not mortal, nor is she demon.  They can't figure out what she is, but she's not evil.  That much I  can tell you."  Leo looked frustrated that even the Elders didn't know what the newest addition to the Halliwell household was.  

"Okay, we'll just play things by ear, and if it comes up, it'll come up."  Piper looked worried, she didn't want anything to happen to her unborn baby.

Sarah climbed down the stairs to her area.  You really couldn't call it a room, it really was more of an area.  She stretched out on her  mattress, pulling her CD player and CD wallet over to her.  Putting on her headphones, she selected her Everclear CD and popped it in, pressing play.  As she returned her CD wallet to the floor, she picked up the large  book that Piper had seen her remove from her bag, it was a collection of Poe's greatest works.  Opening it to a bookmark, she began to read.

A few hours later, Piper climbed down the stairs to the basement, she saw her cousin on the  mattress emersed in a thick book.  She knocked on the railing again, hoping that she could hear over her  CD.  Evidently, Sarah could, as she set the book aside, and turned off her CD player.  She sat up and looked directly at Piper, but didn't say anything.

"I uh, just wanted to say goodnight.  Phoebe and Paige went to the club, but, I'm feeling tired, so I'm going to go to bed.  If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up.  My room is the one at the end of the hall, to the left as you climb the stairs.  Goodnight."  Piper said, she still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in situations like this.

"Good night."  Sarah replied, after Piper had returned upstairs, she went back to her book and read until about nine thirty.  That was when she put her book away, grabbed a jacket, and out of the bottom of her duffle, a wooden stake, and a short dagger, both of which she tucked into her belt at the small of her back, her jacket covering them.  Finding a window that was unlocked, she opened it, and climbed out.  She left, and didn't return until around three thirty.  Sarah had hoped that nobody would notice, since she was in the basement and all, unfortunately, this wasn't the case.  Leo had seen her sneak out, but he didn't say anything.  

The next morning came far too early for Sarah's taste, but she got up at her normal six thirty anyways.  After she grabbed some clothes, and went up stairs to shower, she found that nobody was awake yet, so she took her time in the shower.  She climbed out of the shower, and toweled off.  Sarah quickly pulled on the clean clothes that she had brought up with her, her jeans, and a dark blue tee shirt, she didn't have shoes on, but she did put on clean socks.  Quickly, and efficiently, she pulled her hair back in a single braid, and put a rubber band around the bottom of the braid, which was nearly at the middle of her back.  After dressing, she went downstairs and started coffee and scrambled eggs.  The smell of cooking food woke the other members of the household, and they all trudged downstairs separately.  Piper and Leo arrived in the kitchen first.  Piper saw the eggs, toast and coffee, and said; "You didn't have to make breakfast."  She then dug in ravenously, nearly as her husband was.  "Why are you up so early?"  Piper asked as she swallowed her mouthful.

"I always get up at six thirty, can't do anything about it.  So, I've showered, and made breakfast, hope it's alright."  Sarah replied as she dished out eggs for the two remaining sisters who were now making an apperance.  

"Sure, it's fine, but you don't have to do this every morning."  Piper answered.  Sarah fixed herself a plate, and sat down.  They all finished their meal in silence, and Piper finally broke the silence when she said.  "So, Sarah, give me a half hour to shower and change, and I'll drive you to school, get you registered."  Sarah nodded in response as she started the dishes.  "No, you don't.  Phoebe, Leo and Paige will take care of those."  Sarah just nodded again, and headed to the basement.  Piper hurried up the stairs to shower and change.  

She emerged half an hour later and scampered down the stairs to get Sarah; who was sitting at the kitchen table; a spiral notebook, a pen, and a pencil on the table in front of her.  "Ready?  Let's go."  Leading the way out to her Jeep, Piper drove to the highschool that she, Prue, and Phoebe had all attended.  They entered the main office and got her registered, Piper left, and the pricipal requested to speak with Sarah by herself.  

Sarah had never liked authority figures, her mother really didn't try to lord anything over her, she was more like a best friend rather than a mother.  She felt the same thing coming from Piper, so instinctively she trusted and liked Piper.  Sarah was sitting in one of the  chairs facing the principal's desk, waiting for him to speak.  When he finally did, he said almost exactly what she had expected him to say.  "Your records say that you were involved in several altercations between students, and others on your campus.  I'm letting you know now that that will not be tolerated at my school.  You step out of line, and I'll put you in your place.  Is that understood?"  The principal barked at her.

Sarah had long since learned not to speak to the principal unless it's absolutely necessary, so she just nodded her head, grabbed her schedule, and headed off to her classes.  

The day passed without incident, and at three thirty, Piper pulled up outside the school to pick Sarah up.  She climbed into the car, and was silent the entire way home.  

Once they were at home, Sarah went into the kitchen, and made herself a snack and started her homework.  Out of nowhere, Paige appeared, followed by a big honking ugly guy who was throwing energy balls.  Sarah was startled, but not much.  Paige screamed for Piper who came in, and tried to blow up the demon.  It didn't work, she then tried to freeze it, it didn't work.  The demon now noticed her, and lashed out, throwing her into the wall.  "Hey, ugly!  Leave her alone and focus on me!"  Sarah cat called to the demon, hoping to get it's attention away from Piper.  It worked, the demon turned towards Sarah who had jumped up from the table, grabbed a kitchen knife, and was standing in a fighting stance.  The demon decided to forgoe any energy balls, instead trying to rip the girl apart with his bare hands.  He lunged forward, trying to grab her, instead he ended up with her foot in his face.  She had kicked him!  The demon didn't understand this, he didn't sense any magical powers in her!  She was just a mortal!  How could a mortal fight back like she was?  That was the thought going through his head as Sarah started raining down blows, driving the demon to his knees before stabbing the knife through his eye and into his brain, killing him.  To be sure, she snapped his neck with a thrust of her foot.  Sarah then turned and saw her cousins and Leo all standing in the doorway staring wild eyed at her.  

After they had all calmed down a little bit, they were all sitting in the living room explaining things.  "I'm what's called a whitelighter, sort of a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters." Leo explained, then passed the bullet on to Piper who began her own explanation.

"We're the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches ever.  I have the power of chronostasis, or freezing time, and I can speed molecules up, effectively blowing things up."  

Phoebe interrupted her and said, "I have the power of premonition, I get visions, of the past or present when I touch things or people.  I also can levitate."

Paige then jumped in with her own complicated story. "I'm only their half sister, my father was their mother's whitelighter, so I'm half whitelighter, half witch, so I get the orbing, and healing from the whitelighter side, and the power of telekinesis from the witch."

Piper then cautiously broached the subject of what Sarah was.  "So, exactly who are you that you can do what you did to that demon?"

Sarah was silent for a bit, and then responded quietly.  "I'm a Slayer."

"Slayer?  Slayer of what?"  Phoebe asked, confused slightly.

"Vampires, and the occasional demon."  Was her terse reply before she returned to staring at the floor.

"So, how do you do what you do?"  Paige asked, she wasn't skeptical of the existence of Vampires after what she had experienced earlier.

"I'm stronger, faster, heal faster, get prophetic dreams, that sort of thing."  Sarah looked unhappy.  "Can I go now?"  

"Wait a minute, that's why you snuck out last night?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, had to patrol."

"She snuck out and you didn't tell me?!"  Piper was kinda unhappy.

"Sorry."

The four adults stayed upstairs, shouting and yelling at each other, trying to place blame in places it didn't need to be.  They didn't notice that Sarah had left, presumably to patrol, or to retreat to her basement.  Suddenly, Piper noticed that Sarah had left, and she stopped them all, and went searching for her, they all followed her to the basement, where the window was open, but there was no Sarah.  It was obvious what had happened.  

The next morning Leo woke up, rolled over, and found that his wife wasn't in bed with him.  He got dressed, and padded downstairs where he found her sitting at the kitchen table.  "Piper, honey, how long have you  been up?" He asked, sitting down next to her, placing his hand comfortingly on her back, rubbing it up and down slowly and gently. 

"Never went to sleep."  She said, drinking some of her tea out of the mug that she held between her hands.  Piper tucked her knees up to her chest before saying anything else.  "She hasn't come home yet."  

"Do you think we should call Darryl?"  Leo asked, worrying for the newest additon to the household.

"I'll give her a little bit more, I'd guess she'll come home when she thinks we've all gone to work.  So, when Phoebe and Paige have left, I want you to take my car and go to the club, I'll call you when she gets here, alright?"  Piper asked her husband, finally looking away from the backdoor where she had been staring for this entire interchange.

"What ever you want,"  Leo leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to go and shower.  Want to join me?"  He asked seductively.

"Thanks, but I don't think so right now."  She turned her head towards him, and kissed him briefly, "Now scoot."

As Leo left to go upstairs, Phoebe came downstairs, already dressed for work.  "I've got to go, I'm going to be late."  She said as she grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee.  "What time did Sarah get home?"  Phoebe asked as she was almost out the door.  

"She hasn't yet.  Go, get to work, I'll call you when she does."  With that, Phoebe left the house headed towards the Bay Mirror.

Piper remained as she was, sitting on the couch in the conservatory, twenty minutes later, Paige came downstairs.  "I'm off to the apothecary, we're almost out of some supplies.  I'll be home later.  Call me when Sarah gets up.  Alright?"  She didn't wait for an answer as she left in a hurry. 

Piper looked shocked that neither of her sisters actually had stopped to be worried about Sarah, maybe it was just the maternal instincts that were rising up in her.  She came out of her self imposed reverie when Leo appeared in the doorway.  "I'll take your car, go to the club, and then I have to go up there.  Call me when she gets home and you're done taking her head off."  Leo left after kissing her briefly but passionately.

Sarah had been sitting on the roof of a neighboring house since sunrise.  She was watching the Halliwell Manor, watching the people who were supposed to be her family leave, and go about their lives.  All except for Piper.  She noticed that Leo had taken the Jeep, while nobody else had gotten in with him.  Piper had been staying behind, hoping that Sarah would return, thinking the house empty, and she could talk with her.  Sarah was amazed at how well Piper knew her, even only knowing her for two days.  Oh well, she didn't mind talking to Piper anyways, or even Leo, but she just got a weird tingle from her Slayer senses about the other two.  She couldn't identify it, but it kept her on edge.  Her mind made up, she jumped down from the roof, startling the neighbors who had been in their backyard gardening.  She leapt the fence, and entered the basement window of the Halliwell Manor.  Sarah hadn't had any intention of running away, but she didn't want to deal with her so called 'family' at the time either.  She made her way up the stairs, and into the kitchen.  

Piper had noticed her come out of the basement, but, since she was in the conservatory, Sarah couldn't see her; so she decided to wait and see what Sarah did.  

"You can come out Piper, I know you're there."  Sarah called into the conservatory as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal.  

Piper emerged from around the corner, looking slightly sheepish.  "How did you know I was there?  Some slayer sense or something?"  She asked, more for conversational value, rather than any actual information.

"I didn't see you leave the house with either of your sisters, or with Leo.  But that was a good idea, having him take your car away.  I also could sense that I wasn't alone in the house."  Sarah replied around mouthfuls of cereal, gesturing for Piper to join her at the table.  She swallowed her cereal, and said to Piper who was now sitting across from her.  "I wasn't planning on running; I just didn't want to talk to Phoebe or Paige this morning.  Didn't want them getting all weird or wigging out or something."

Piper sat still, noticing that Sarah hadn't mentioned that she didn't want to talk to **her** this morning.  Maybe she was making headway with the girl.  "I stayed,  because I was worried about you.  I don't want to judge you, I don't want you to be threatened by me, I want to be your friend."

"I know."

"My sisters are good people too, they wouldn't judge or anything.  Hell, Phoebe married the Source of all Evil and almost had his evil spawn!  And we didn't hate her for it.  We helped her through it after she had to help vanquish Cole."

"I know, but I get a weird feeling in my Slayer senses whenever I'm around them.  Makes me jumpy, worried."

"Could be that both of them were evil in past lives, it could be because you don't know them very well."

"Maybe.  I just don't trust them."

" I want you to feel that you can come to me with anything, if you need to talk, need a shoulder to cry on, anything.  I was once the middle sister, and the peace maker, so I'm good at it."  

"Thanks."  

There was a very pregnant pause before Sarah said, "I need to get to school.  I'm going to be late."

" Oh, I've got that covered. Leo!" She called towards the ceiling.

Just then, Leo orbed in, he saw Sarah and said, "Hi."

"We need to get her to school or else she'll be late, come on hop to."  Leo grabbed Sarah and Piper's hands before orbing off again.

They rematerialized behind the gym of Sarah's school.  "thanks for the lift.  I'll see you after school."  Was the last thing they heard her say before she entered the school, sprinting towards her locker, then her classes.  

The day seemed to crawl forward, but finally it was over, and Sarah walked home.  

There was a normal dinner, but Phoebe and Paige were conspicuously absent, Sarah retired to her basement to do some homework before leaving on patrol around nine.  "I'm going on patrol, probably be home around threeish.  Don't wait up, and don't leave the door unlocked or open, I've got a window fixed." She called to Piper and Leo as she left the manor, carrying a bag with several different types of weapons in it with her.

Patrol was fairly standard.  Stake a few vamps, kill the odd demon.  But towards the end of her normal route, Sarah came across a red headed girl being attacked by a group of vampires.  She dropped her bag and pulled out both her large crossbow, and her hand held one, intending to drop a few of the vamps before she even got close.  Bringing the large crossbow up to her shoulder, aiming at the vampire nearest the girl, she squeezed the trigger, and pegged the vampire right in the heart, he exploded with a scream.  His sudden dematerialization left the girl off balance, and she fell.

Sarah quickly reloaded, and squeezed off several more shots before dropping her crossbows by her bag and hurling herself headlong into the fray.  It only took her a matter of minutes to dispatch the remaining vampires.  Leaning over the girl who was laying on the ground, Sarah saw she was still alive, but only just.  Sarah bent down, and scooped the inert form off the ground, sprinted for her weapons bag, quickly shouldering that, she ran for the manor, intending for Leo to heal the girl.  Forgoing her usual entrance of the basement window, she kicked the back door in. "Leo!  Piper!  We've got problems!"  She called upstairs, and was greeted by a swirl of whitish blue lights as she lay the prone figure on the couch.   Leo had orbed downstairs with Piper.  "Leo, heal her."  Sarah pleaded with the whitelighter who hurried over, and laid his healing hands over the girl.  

"What happened?"  Piper asked Sarah who was looking worridly at Leo.

"A group of vamps attacked her towards the end of my patrol, around fifteen or so.  I got off around 6 shots with my crossbow before I had to go hand to hand.  Unfortunately, she was down, and unconscious when I got there."

Leo was just finishing healing the girl, who started to wake up. "Who are you?"  She asked Leo.  "Where am I? What happened to the vampires?"

"I found you, killed the vamps, and brought you here for Leo to heal you."  Sarah stepped forward, providing the necessary information before pressing for her own information.  "Who are you, and why do you know that they were vampires?"

"If you're Sarah Bennet, I have the answer for you.  I'm Willow Rosenburg, I'm your new Watcher."

Sarah fainted.


	2. Willow The Watcher

Another Halliwell   

Chapter Two

Willow The Watcher

            Sarah fainted.

           It had been to much for her to take in all at once.  Her mother, well, really her adopted mother, had been her watcher before.  She and Sarah had been tracking this big apocalyptic demon, when she was killed.  Her watcher had raised her after her abusive parents had abandoned her on the street outside her house.  It had just been chance that Sarah had been the Slayer, and Matilda her watcher.  

           When she came to, Sarah found herself laying on the couch, looking up at a concerned Piper, Leo, and …Willow.  "Are you alright?"  Piper asked as soon as she saw Sarah's eyes flutter open.  

            "Yeah."  Sarah replied, sitting up.  "What took the council so long to send me a new watcher?  Did they think they would just give me someone new who would replace Mom?  'Oh, the slayer's watcher is dead, just send another, it doesn't matter that the watcher had been like her mother.  The Slayer is just an instrument with which the council fights evil, she'll never notice a new watcher'.  Is that close to what that bastard Traverse said?  Cause if it is, you can just pack up and go back to merry old England or wherever you came from." Sarah spat out at Willow who looked downwards at her feet.  "I've been doing quite fine for a while now, and if you hadn't already figured it out, I'm living with the fucking Charmed Ones!  There isn't actually a safer place for me.  I've got this guardian angel who can heal me when I get hurt in a fight, and three super powerful witches looking out for me.  So, you can see, I don't need a watcher."  Sarah stood up from the couch, and said poisonously to Willow, "You  can be on your way now. Tell Traverse to leave me the hell alone."  With that having been said, Sarah stormed off to her bedroom in the basement.

            "You'll have to excuse her.   Her mother just died recently, I guess the stress of it is wearing down at her."  Piper apologized to Willow who was just sitting on the couch looking down at her feet, not saying anything, not moving.

            There was a lengthy silence, then she replied, "I don't blame her.  Traverse is a bastard, and that's actually close to what happened."  Willow stood up, and said, "Well, thank you for helping me out.  I'll be going now."  She headed towards the door, as if to leave, but Piper grabbed her arm.

            "No, you can't leave."  She paused, choosing her words carefully, "I don't know what a Watcher is, I didn't know her mother was her watcher, and I don't know who Traverse is or the council is, what I do know is that Sarah needs somebody who understands what the slayer is, and knows how to help her.  Because even though I'm a Charmed One, I don't know everything, and I can't protect her from everything that will probably attack her.  She needs you, she needs a watcher."

            Willow collapsed on the couch, her head coming down in her hands.  She started babbling nonsense to herself, it sounded like, "…knew I shouldn't have come, it's too hard, after what I did, I told Giles, he didn't listen, said it would be good for me.  She's a special slayer, Buffy's died twice, and there shouldn't have been a new slayer, but, here she was, needs a watcher, thinks I'm the best for the job, I tried to end the world, killed people, oh, Tara baby, I miss you so much, what can I do to make this right?…"  She kept on for a while, Piper looking at her husband worridly, they both sat down on the couch across from where Willow was sitting.

            "Uh, do you want to translate that for us?  I didn't catch most of it, and what I did, didn't make any sense."  Piper asked, clutching Leo's hand hard, knowing that this story was probably going to be a hard one, because happy stories didn't make perfectly nice and sane people babble like idiots.  

            Willow straightened up, her eyes were red and puffy, tears were streaming down her face.  "Sorry.  I was friends with a Slayer from my sophomore year in highschool until recently.  Me, Xander, Buffy, and Giles.  We were the original Scooby Gang, Xander and I helped Buffy out with the Slaying, Giles was her watcher.  When Buffy died the first time, Xander did CPR and saved her life, but in the few minutes she was dead, a new slayer was called, she was killed by a vampire, and another was called, she's in jail in LA right now for murdering three different people.  Then, last year, Buffy died again, saving the world from a Hell God, Glory.  At the end of the summer, Tara, Anya, Xander and I used an urn of Osiris, and brought her back to life.  I thought I was saving her from a hell dimension, but in truth I pulled her out of heaven.  Tara left me because she thought I was doing to much magic, and in truth I was, when I went cold turkey, she saw I changed and came back to me.  But just the day after we got back together, she was shot by a lunatic who was trying to kill Buffy, she died in my arms.  I tried to do the ritual of Osiris to bring her back, but he couldn't, it was a natural human death.  I was devastated, I turned evil, hair black, black veins popping out of my face, my eyes completely opaque.  I tortured and killed the guy who killed Tara, and then I turned against my friends, I ended up sucking power from Giles, and trying to end the world.  I would have to if Xander hadn't talked me down.  I then went to England to study with a coven there to learn to control my magic.  After I completed my training, Giles found out there was a new slayer in California, since I wasn't ready to go back to Sunnydale and face my friends, he suggested I become her watcher, try to train her, become her friend as I had done with Buffy.  I thought I wasn't ready, Giles disagreed, maybe he was right, but it still hurts to be here." Willow finished her sad tale, and saw tears on the faces of both Leo and Piper.  "Sorry, didn't mean to make you guys cry.  I think I'll be going, but, I'll come back in the morning."  She stood up.  "Thank you again for helping me out. And thank you for listening."

            Husband and wife watched as the red headed watcher/witch walked out of the manor.  "That was probably the hardest thing I've ever listened to.  And I've been around since 1929." Leo said, leaning in and kissing his wife, grateful that as hectic and chaotic their lives were, they weren't nearly that bad, but he still felt bad for Willow, he also felt bad for Sarah, he hadn't know that when she lost her mother, she also lost her watcher, which seemed to be like a witch losing her whitelighter.  "Lets go to bed, we'll talk to Sarah in the morning."  He stood up, pulling Piper with him, she nodded.  

            "I'm going to tell Sarah she doesn't have to go to school tomorrow, I'll call in and tell them she's sick or something."  She turned to Leo, and kissed him before saying, "I'll be right up."  Piper headed towards the basement while Leo headed up towards their bedroom.  

            Once again, Piper was observant of Sarah's privacy, and she knocked on the closed door.  "Sarah, it's Piper, can I come in?"

            There wasn't an answer, but the door was unlocked, and opened slightly.  Piper took this as an invitation and walked downstairs.  "I just wanted to say that you don't have to go to school tomorrow, I'll call in and tell them something.  Alright?  You go ahead and sleep in.  You've gone through too much tonight, I say you should get the day off tomorrow.  We'll go see a movie or something, and Weezer is coming to the club on Friday, you can come and see them, and even get autographs, talk with them, whatever.  How does that sound?"  Piper was trying to make Sarah feel better by giving her better, more positive things to think about.  

            "Sure."  Sarah replied,  "I'm kind of tired, I did kill over fifty vamps tonight, and three demons, none of which died without a fight.  I think I've dislocated my shoulder, and have a concussion,  I'm going to sleep, alright?"  She didn't wait for an answer before flopping down on her mattress, and was instantly asleep.

            'Poor kid, she's had to go through too much.'  Piper thought as she climbed the stairs to her and Leo's bedroom.  'I hope we can convince her to give Willow a chance, they might be good for eachother, they've  both had rough lives.  They're like twin souls.'  That was the last coherent thought she had before Morpheus claimed her for her trip to dream land.


	3. Truces and Surprises

Another Halliwell

Chapter 3

Truces Made

            The sunlight streaming through the basement window shone down on Sarah's face, the warmth, and light of it waking her.  Sitting up, she gingerly tested the status of  her shoulder, 'much better.'  She grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a red tee shirt, and clean socks, hurriedly changing out of the clothes she had patrolled in the night previously.  Sarah noticed her piles of clothes were dramatically reduced, what little she had was already dirty.  'I'll have to do laundry today, good thing I'm not going to school.'  After finishing changing her clothes, she headed up the stairs, intending to get some breakfast, and knowing that an inquisition awaited her when she got up there.  Piper and Leo would have tons of questions, hopefully they had talked that watcher into staying, Sarah had kind of reacted harshly, she hadn't wanted to scare the watcher away, but her presence had poured salt and acid in an open wound that was refusing to heal.

            Piper was standing in front of the stove, a frying pan on the burner, French toast sizzling inside it, there was a large plate of French toast next to her on the island.  She was making French toast because she needed something to keep her hands occupied, and she wanted Sarah to have some sort of comfort food when she woke up for breakfast.  Willow was due to arrive in a few minutes, Leo was sitting at the table eying the toast hungrily.  Piper saw this, and said, "Hungry Leo?"

            "Yes, orbing takes a lot of energy, and so does healing, and if you remember, I did a lot of both of them yesterday."  He said nothing more, just continued salivating over Piper's latest masterpiece.

            "Here, have some."  She handed the plate to him, and saw him ravenously dig in. 'Men.' She thought to herself as she heard the doorbell ring.  "That's probably Willow, I'll go and get it."

            While Piper was answering the door, Sarah came upstairs, and joined Leo in consuming the French toast.  "Hey there."  Piper said as she returned to the kitchen, Willow in tow.  "Look who I found."  Just then, Sarah saw Willow,  she slowly swallowed the mouthful of French toast, stood up from the table and addressed the watcher.

            "Look, I'm sorry how I acted last night.   I was kind of messed up.  You know how it gets."  Sarah was looking uncomfortable in her apology.  "So, I would like you to stay and be my watcher.  That is, if you still want to." 

            Willow nodded, and then said,  "I would love to stay.  Why don't you finish your breakfast, and then I'll tell you about me, and we'll start getting to know each other.  Okay?"

            Sarah agreed, sitting down and hurriedly finishing her breakfast.  While she was eating, Piper and Leo exchanged looks that said very significantly, 'Things are looking up.'  "Uh, Sarah?  I'm going to go to the club and do some paperwork, if you need me, I'll be on my cell okay?"  Piper said to her cousin as she headed for her jacket and purse.  

            Sarah nodded, her mouth  full of milk.  "And, I have to go up 'there.'"  Leo said,  "If you need me, just call."  He then orbed out in a flash of bright lights.

            After finishing her breakfast, Sarah went down to her bedroom to grab her dirty clothes so she could start some laundry.  Hurrying slightly, she tossed them in the washing machine, poured in some soap, and started it.  That chore having been accomplished, she went into the parlor where Willow was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  "I'm not like those stuffy Brits, for one thing, I was born and raised not three hours from here in  Sunnydale.  My best friend is the Slayer there on the Hellmouth.  I'm not going to go into all the details that ended up with me here, and not there right now; but maybe later.  We'll start training later, I just want to get to know you right now.  Okay?"  Willow asked, she was hoping that Sarah would be open to the idea of a friend rather than a watcher.

Sarah nodded.  "You probably know all about my childhood, if you read my file that mom gave the council.  It's all in there."  

"I want to hear it from you, not from papers."  Willow replied,  Sarah nodded, and began to tell all the horrible details of her awful life.

Hours went by, and before they realized it, it was five in the evening, and Piper was coming home from the club.

"Hey in  there, how's the watchering, and slaying going?"  Piper asked as she started dinner.  

Willow and Sarah walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.  "Good." Sarah said monosyllabically as she went and put her laundry in the dryer.

"Yes, things are going very well.  I'm going to patrol with her tonight, to see where her skills are."  Willow said.

Just then, Leo orbed in.  "Hi all.  I've got news for Willow.  After your little thing in Sunnydale, the Elders have decided to assign you a white lighter, but no, it's not me. Its somebody you actually know."  He was trying to get something across to her, but it wasn't getting there.

"Who is it?"  Willow asked.

He didn't get the chance to answer before another burst of white lights appeared.  "It's me."  It was female voice that spoke before the person was fully materialized.  Nobody but Willow recognized the voice, tears formed in Willow's eyes, and started running down her cheeks.

"Tara?"  She asked, just then, the form became fully materialized.  

"Yeah, baby,  it's me."  Tara said, running forward and hugging Willow hard, planting a firm kiss directly on Willow's lips.

They stayed that way for quite some time, neither letting go.  Willow couldn't believe that her girlfriend was alive again.  It was too good to be true.  "But how, why?"  She asked when they finally broke apart.

"When I died, they asked if I wanted to continue doing good in the world. I couldn't say no.  And when Leo mentioned that you were in San Francisco, I got myself assigned to you.  And here I am."  Tara explained.  "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Willow paused, "I did awful things after you died, I killed Warren, tried to kill Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles, and the whole world.  I would have to, if Xander hadn't stopped me.  I just broke, I had just gotten you back, and then you were gone."  She was still crying.

"I know, but I don't blame you, in fact, I forgive you."  Tara replied, gently stroking Willow's face, drying away the tears.  "Don't cry, I still love you no matter what you did.  You've changed Will, and it's for the better, that much I can see."

Author's Note:  I know, I'm being evil, but it's late, and I want to go to bed, but I wanted to get the next chapter up for you.  Here you go.  Enjoy.


	4. A Crossbow is a Crossbow, Right?

Another Halliwell  

A Crossbow is a Crossbow, Right?

Chapter 4

Not much happened in the Halliwell Manor for  the next  few days.  Sarah went patrolling every night, but she hadn't seen Willow since her whitelighter had shown up.  When Sarah had woken up this morning, she had a tingle that had run all the  way up her spine and settled in the base of her neck.  It was a feeling of impending doom.  She didn't pay it much notice, going to classes, eating dinner with her family, and going out on patrol as if nothing had happened.  She was  in one of San Fransisco's numerous cemeteries, searching for newly dug graves of vampires when she was attacked from behind.  A large demon with wings and a tail had knocked her out, grabbed her with his clawed feet, and flew off to his master's lair.

Sarah returned to consiousness several hours later, to find herself chained to a wall, and surrounded by dead bodies.  'uh oh.'  She thought to herself.  "Leo!"  She called, hoping desperately that the whitelighter would hear her plaintive cry and come to her aid.  Several minutes passed, and nobody appeared.  Sarah cast her mind about, trying to remember the name of Willow's whitelighter, Tara, that was it; she tried again.  "Tara!  Leo!  Help!"  This time she got results.  The female whitelighter orbed in accompanied by Willow who was clutching onto Tara's arm.  "Am I ever glad to see you guys.  Think you can get me out of here?"  Sarah asked as she broke the chains off from  the wall in a burst of Slayer strength.  

"Sure, just grab on."  Tara replied, extending her hand to the slayer.  Sarah hurridly grabbed the proffered hand as she heard something coming up the passage way.  They orbed directly into the Halliwell's living room.

"Everybody!  Up and at em!  We've got a big evil to vanquish!"  Willow called up the stairs, and all three of the charmed ones, plus Leo came stumbling downstairs.  

"What's wrong?"  Piper asked, all maternal like.  

"I was kidnapped by some evil demons  with wings, claws, and tails!  That's what!"  Sarah replied stoutly, "And they stole my favorite crossbow.  I have to get it back when I kick their asses."

"Kidnapped?"  Piper was shocked!  "How did you get out?"  

"I broke the chains off with slayer strength, and called for a ride, from both Leo and Tara, but only Tara arrived."  Sarah replied as she set about removing the remains of the manacles from her wrists and ankles.

"Here, let me do that."  Paige offered, seeing her cousin struggling with the heavy iron chains.  "Manacles."  She called, using her magical gift, the manacles disappeared off of Sarah, and reappered in Paige's hands.  

"Thanks."  Sarah replied, rubbing the skin on her wrists that had been rubbed raw as Willow, Tara, and Leo began discussing what they thought the demon was.

"You say you were surrounded by dead bodies?" Leo asked, he had an inkling that this demon was the least of their worries.  

"Yeah, four or five.  Why?"  Sarah asked, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Were they vampires?"

"They looked and smelled like they'd been dead for years.  So I don't think vampires."

Just then, a light bulb went on in Willow's head.  "Do you think?"  She asked Tara, who knew what Willow was asking without her even saying.

"It's a possibility."

"Didn't we kill him already?"  Willow asked.

"You should know you can never really kill them."

"Damn it."  

While they were going back and forth,  Sarah was still puzzling about what was going on.

"Uh, guys, do you want to fill us in?"

"I think it's Rovil, the demon of envy."  Willow explained to Sarah, Leo and the  Charmed Ones.

"So, what's so bad about a demon of envy?"  Sarah asked, her typical slayer response was to go and kick it's ass back to the portal it crawled out of.

"It can turn you against everyone, think they're out to get you because you're prettier, stronger, whatever.  Buffy had to go after one back in Sunnydale our first year in college, and it wasn't pretty the things she said to us after being under his influence."  Willow explained, hoping that she was wrong about it being the demon of envy.

"So, everyone will know that they should just take what I say with a grain of salt.  Until I've gotten over the side effects."  Sarah replied, standing up, and slapping her hands on her knees.  "I sure wish I had my weapons' bag, it's still in the cemetery, and I'd bet my good crossbow has been reduced to not much more than scrap wood."  Sarah bemoaned her loss of her favorite crossbow.

"Weapons' bag."  Paige called, her hands outstreatched, and Sarah's duffle appeared in them, toppling her over with their weight.  "Okay, extremely heavy, how do you carry that?"

"Slayer strength, I could probably bench press a car without breaking a sweat."  Sarah responded to Paige's question as she dug through her bag, wondering in vain if her good crossbow was in it.  "Damn, they've got it."  

"Sarah's crossbow."  Paige called again, her hand's outstretched, and a mangled ball of wood and iron appeared in her hands.  "Oh, this doesn't look too good."  She cautiously handed the crossbow over to Sarah who's eyes began to tear, and she began to shake uncontrollably.

"It's gone."  That's what she began to mutter under her breath, as she rocked back and forth.  To Piper it was obvious what had happened, and why that crossbow was so important to Sarah.  Her mother/watcher had probably given it to her as a gift shortly  after she was Called as a Slayer.

"She gave it to you didn't she?"  Piper asked, testing what she had worked out in her head.  Her only response was a jerky shake of her head.  "Leo?"  Piper asked the question of her husband.  He **had** healed the P3 neon light after all.  

"I can try."  He spread his hands over the crossbow, and a golden light emenated from his hands.  A sweat broke out on his brow, it was obvious that he was straining to heal it, and not knowing what that crossbow had looked like before was probably not helping.  Suddenly, it was slightly easy, he opened his eyes, Tara and Paige had added their hands to his, adding their healing power, and knowledge of what the crossbow had looked like to it.  Just as it looked like they were going to have to stop or their brains would explode from the amount of strain, it was done.  The crossbow was completely healed, and placed in Sarah's lap, almost instantly the feeling of the metal and wood in her lap cause her to  look up and smile.  

"Thank you all.  I've got to get to sleep now, if I'm to fight a demon of envy, I need my beauty rest."  Sarah gathered up her things, and headed for her  basement bed.

Once she was gone, Tara and Willow filled the other adults in the house of what the Rovil demon was, how to kill it, and what Sarah said under it's spell, would probably be what she actually thought, but wouldn't be able to control what she said.  Piper and Leo could see how this could be a problem,  because Sarah had expressed to them that she mistrusted Paige and Phoebe.  While Piper didn't know exactly why Sarah mistrusted Phoebe and Paige, she was sure it had to do with their evil past lives, or their less than warm welcome or understanding of her being the Slayer, and bringing **more** supernatural badness to their lives, well, Paige might not, but Phoebe did.  Piper knew the shit was going to hit the fans when they found out about Sarah's less than open trusting of them,  and knew that she needed to get some sleep.  

"Alright, let's get some sleep, I'm sure something will make more sense to us tomorrow when we've had more sleep."  Piper said, ending the conversiation for another time.


	5. Movin' Out

Another Halliwell

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, my real life is kicking my ass something fierce, and had to prioritize, hope the update is worth the wait.  Sorry its so short, I'm in need of a few ideas, if you have any ideas for this fic, email me at SW_LANGLEY@COX.NET Thanks

            Sarah was bored.  Not just your average, every  day type of bored, she was really bored.  Her super over protective cousins hadn't let her go out patrolling for almost two weeks now.  They were too afraid that Rovil would kidnap her again, and she wouldn't get away as easily as last time.   To ensure that she wouldn't sneak out after they went to sleep, they had cast a forcefield spell around her room in the basement after she went to bed each night, she couldn't go out of her room until the spell was lifted in the morning.  Not only was Sarah bored, she was getting anxious, and fidgety.  Willow and Tara were no help either, they couldn't convince the Charmed Ones to let her go out, so, instead, they went hunting Rovil instead.  Hoping that they could kill him, and Sarah's imposed house arrest would come to an end.  

            School passed like a  blur each day, as it was the only reprive that Sarah had from her neurotic cousins trying to 'protect' her.  She was coming to enjoy school, even if she didn't have any friends, it was a way to pass time.  Willow had procured herself a job at the highschool, teaching computer science.  After school let out, Sarah headed to her  classroom.  They had been meeting like this, trying to figure out a way to get Sarah out of house arrest.  "Anything yet?"  Sarah called to her watcher as she threw her bag onto a desk, and plopped down in a chair.  

            "Actually, yes, two things.  One of which you probably won't like much, the council could pull some strings, and get your guardianship transferred to me instead."  Willow replied, looking up briefly from her computer monitor.  "And, Tara and I have been working on a translocator beacon for you to wear.  So, after the forcefield is activated, Tara could orb through, and get you out of your room."  She paused, "Only thing is, the translocator beacon has a very small chance of working properly without killing you both."

            "Well, let's not do that one.  I really don't want to die any time soon."  Sarah looked pensive, "But, about your first idea, could the council really do that? Get my guardianship transferred over to you, without ruining their reputations or anything?"

            Willow looked down at her young charge. "Yes, their power is vast, and they have their fingers in almost everything.  You say the word, and I'll get it done."

            "You have the word.  I'm sick and tired of being locked up like an animal every night.  That's not something you do to family."  Sarah had a determined, but sad look on her face.  

            Willow was silent as she typed something into her computer.  Just a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Is this Ms. Rosenburg's classroom?"  A delivery man with a clip board asked. 

            "Yes, I'm Ms. Rosenburg."  Willow replied.

            "Sign here please?"  He extended his clipboard, Willow scribbled a signiture, and was handed a packet of papers.  "Thank you ma'am, and have a good day."

            "What was that all about?"  Sarah asked, as curious as ever.

            "Your guardianship papers, I've been given custody."  Willow replied.

            "That fast?"  Sarah was stunned.

            "I actually started the paperwork yesterday, I knew what you would say.  Your cousins' have been notified of this development, we should probably go get your things and take them to my apartment."  Willow stood, grabbing her bag and heading to the door.  Sarah followed.


	6. You're Killing Her

Another Halliwell

Chapter 6

The ride from the highschool to the Halliwell Manor was silent.  It wasn't an awkward silence, just two people with nothing to say.  Not that they'd exactly know **what** to say if they did want to, they were walking into a potential shit storm.  Neither Willow nor Sarah knew what to expect when they arrived home to retrieve Sarah's stuff to remove it to Willow's home.  Since the Charmed Ones had been keeping Sarah under a type of house arrest, she hadn't been able to do her job as the Slayer, therefore, the council had removed them as her legal guardians.  Sarah hadn't wanted to hurt her cousins by getting the council to declare them unfit guardians and get her legal guardianship transferred over to Willow, she just didn't want to be locked up like an animal any more.

Willow stopped the car outside the Manor. "Do you want me to come in?" She asked her young charge cautiously.  

"Might be a good idea.  They can yell at you while I get all my stuff together."  Sarah replied, unbuckling her seatbelt, and opening the door of the Range Rover.  Together, they climbed the steps to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Piper opened the door after checking to see who it was.  "Sarah, where have you been?  You're an hour late."  She sounded more scared than outraged.

"These are for you."  Willow said, handing Piper the change in guardianship papers while Sarah snuck by and went to her bedroom to retrieve her things.

"Transfer of Guardianship…  What are these for?  Why are you getting us declared unfit?  Why are you taking Sarah?" Piper ranted at Willow.

"You've been keeping her from doing her job as the slayer, keeping her locked up like an animal.  It's not only cruel, it's inhumane.  Do you know what happens to a slayer who doesn't slay?  She dies.  She'll go insane from lack of activity, and will die.  Or she'll become a demonic magnet, and draw all demons towards her, and die.  If Sarah were to remain with you, she would die.  I'm doing this not only for the good of the world, and all innocents she can save, but also to save her from you.  Cause, believe it or not, you're slowly killing your cousin."  Willow replied, trying to bite back her anger towards the Charmed Ones.  "I'm not going to keep her from seeing you, but she's going to be living with me, and I'll be her primary care giver until she's eighteen, or she dies."  Willow spied Sarah coming up the stairs from the basement with her duffle bag of stuff, and said, "I have nothing further to say to you.  Good day.  Come along Sarah."  She turned on her heel and headed out the door.

"I'll come by and see you in a couple of days, okay?"  Sarah asked Piper as she too headed out the door.

"That'd be fine.  Take care of yourself, ok?"  Piper replied, blinking back tears.

"Tell Leo and the others I said good bye please."  With those final words, Sarah walked out of the charmed manor.


End file.
